


Protective wolf

by witchofmorena



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Geraskier, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Werewolf Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, kinda hurt/comfort, not really a character but whatever, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofmorena/pseuds/witchofmorena
Summary: Geralt's a werewolf and when some being attacks Jaskier....The being regrets it soon after....
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Protective wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [nebuleah](https://nebuleah.tumblr.com/). As usual this can be found on [my tumblr](https://witchofmorena.tumblr.com/post/621347133907402752/nebuleah-this-is-your-fault-you-inspired-me).

Geralt was in a forest, camping with Jaskier after being chased out of a village. They were talking and laughing as they ate. Jaskier finished his rabbit fast and laid on the bedroll, singing as he watched the stars. Suddenly he heard a gasp coming from his witcher.

“Run!“ Jaskier didn’t question the Geralt, the tone of his voice was enough for him to realize something dangerous was about happen. He ran, not looking back as per Geralt’s instructions. He heard a scream, a scream of pain he knew far too well to think it was someone other then his darling. Slowly the scream became a painful howl and Jaskier was struck with realization that his beloved witcher was turned into something, most likely a wolf. Jaskier was getting tired so he slowed down and sat on the ground, leaning against a tree and breathing hard. He heard something running towards him. He looked around to see if there is a climbable tree. Sadly there wasn’t. 

“Okay, Jask, calm down. Whatever Geralt was turned into is away from-“ He was cut off by a growl. He turned towards it and saw a big, white wolf with cat-like eyes.”Geralt?“ his asked lowly. The wolf moved closer, Jaskier took a step back and was growled at.

”Right…..no moving, got it“ Wolf headbutted bard in stomach and whined.”Uhh….ummm…..do you want cuddles?“wolf whined again and pushed his head into Jaskier’s hand.”oh okay…can we go back to camp first?“ The wolf looked at him and pulled on his sleeve to follow him.”Alright my sweet wolf“

As soon as they returned to their camp, Jaskier dropped onto the bedroll and Geralt-wolf laid on top of him. Jaskier wrapped his arms around his wolf. 

“Well, I didn’t expect you to be so cuddly….“ Wolf raised his head of bard’s chest and licked his cheek, as if trying to prove something. Bard laughed, amused by his beloved’s animal form. Unexpectedly Geralt got up, stalked towards forest and growled loudly, hackles raised. Another wolf-like being approached him, not at all discouraged by the growling wolf and fully focused on the human in front of them, thinking of human as meal. The creature didn’t react to white wolf’s warning growls and tail biting, it was determined to get to Jaskier. This angered wolf and it jumped on the creature, biting at it’s neck. Finally it turned towards witcher-turned-into-wolf. Jaskier tried to get to Geralt’s silver sword, hoping it’d discourage the being, but the sword was on the other side of camp. Jaskier cursed his luck and hoped Geralt can take down the….monster was a word bard hesitated to use, but there was no other word that fitted it. Witcher and creature fought and Geralt, as Jaskier knew it would be, won, but was terribly scratched and bloody.

“Looks like you need a bath, puppy”,if wolf could pout, Geralt certainly would be in that moment! ”Come on, can’t have you all bloody! What if something gets infected?”

The wolf allowed his human to drag him to the lake, evidently resigned to being bathed. Jaskier didn’t use any oils or soaps, just water, to wash away the grime. The wounds were only scratches, thankfully, and they weren’t deep and would likely heal by morning. When Jaskier was done, he insisted on carrying his wolf back to the camp. They settled down to sleep….Geralt was on top of his bard, who hugged and held the wolf close, burying his face in the fur. 

In the morning Jaskier was awakened by whine of pain. “Geralt? Oh, no puppy” musician was scared for his darling who was evidently in pain.

Jaskier ran his hand thru Geralt’s fur, between his ears, deciding it was safest place to do so. He was happy to note all the wounds from the night before were healed. Slowly, wolf snout shrank and became human face, front legs changed fully - paws into hands and bones relocating and changing to those of a human painfully, the fur shedding and falling onto the ground, hind legs’ shape transforming - the knees changing angle and paws transforming into feet, the tail receding back into Geralt’s body. Jaskier felt helpless and incredibly sad that his darling had to go through such ordeal and probably would have to again. Bard did the only thing he could - he soothed his witcher and pet his hair gently, praising him for being such a good boy, for protecting him and being so so strong. Finally, after two long agonizing hours, Geralt was human….witcher…once again. But he was scared and his bard didn’t understand why.

“Nightingale? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?“ the witcher was on verge of panic. Jaskier took his hands and squeezed them gently.

“I’m fine, beloved. Any left over pains?“ Jaskier traced the thin white scars that formed on witcher’s body during night. Geralt shook his head. Bard was relieved to hear that and pulled his love into a hug, witcher allowed it, returned it even! He asked about the scent of something rotting and Jasker told him about everything, praising him once more for being brave, for protecting him and teasing his lovely witcher about being a very cuddly wolf. After the story and reassurance that “No, darling, I won’t leave you, I don’t care that you’re a werewolf…Unless there is something I can do to help you....” Geralt relaxed, knowing he didn’t hurt his sweet bird or let anyone else do it and his nightingale wouldn’t leave him.


End file.
